yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Hearth's Warming
Yuna's First Hearth's Warming is a Christmas short film to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Luna, Prince Hiro, Princess Solarna and Princess Yuna were having their Christmas and Hearth's Warming celebration because Yuna was having her first ever Christmas and Hearth's Warming. While Luna went to get her baby some presents, Queen Elsa has to babysit Yuna. Christmas and Hearth's Warming is here/Elsa's arrival It was almost Christmas and Hearth's Warming, It was a very special occasion to make ready for them all. Everyone and everypony were excited and giving gifts, Friends and Families get together, Even others from any other worlds celebrated Christmas and Hearth's Warming. They even enjoyed watching Christmas specials and movies like The Polar Express, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Special, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, The Muppets Christmas Carol, the Home Alone series, The Santa Clause trilogy, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, The Little Drummer Boy and many more, It was always a special holiday of all. At Canterlot, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia was putting on their winter gear like hats, scarfs and boots, They were ready to take Princess Solarna out along with Princess Sharon. Then, Elsa arrived from Arendelle to babysit Yuna while they go out and buy some Christmas gifts as Prince Hiro tags along with them. Luna went Christmas shopping/Playing with Elsa Later, Luna and her husband, Prince Hiro went out to go Christmas shopping while Celestia spends her time with Sharon and Solarna. Meanwhile, Elsa spends her time babysitting Yuna. She loved Elsa, She was very kind and gentle. Elsa smiled, They enjoyed playing together. Feeding Yuna/Bathing/Diaper changing Meanwhile, Luna, Celestia, Hiro, Solarna and Sharon met up as they begin their Christmas Shopping, They had a lot of fun. They could see Homer Simpson driving his favorite red snowplow truck, "Mr. Plow". With his help, They can go anywhere without any snow getting in the way. Back at Canterlot, Elsa feed Yuna with her favorite Christmas snack, Applesauce mixed with sugarplums. After Yuna's snack time, Elsa gave Yuna a bath as she shows her a few bath toys. After giving Yuna a bath, She needed a diaper change as Elsa had her changed while giving her the rattle. Elsa playing with Yuna/Luna returns/Yuna meets Jennifer Elsa continued playing with Yuna like Peek-a-Boo, Hide and Seek and other games, Kristoff, Elsa's sister, Anna and Olaf often dropped by to see how she and Yuna are doing. Just then, Luna, Celestia, Hiro, Solarna and Sharon returned after their Christmas shopping trip. Soon, Some friends came with their families exchanging Christmas gifts to open on Christmas Eve. Just then, The Polar Express arrived at the Canterlot Station. Johnson and Hermione introduce their newborn baby, Jennifer, Everyone witness the beauty of this Christmas and Hearth's Warming baby filly. Sleeping time/Christmas and Hearth's Warming Morning! Later when it was bedtime, Luna tucked her baby into her crib. Yuna slept peacefully, While the Princess of the Night watches out for a visit from Santa Claus. The next morning, It was Christmas and Hearth's Warming morning. Yuna woke up and yawns as she opens her eyes, Everyone and Everypony were greeting each other for the holidays. Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna have her first Christmas and Hearth's Warming while Queen Elsa babysits her. Songs and Music Score *'Mr. Plow' *'Jingle Bells' *'The Polar Express (song)' Transcript *Yuna's First Hearth's Warming (Transcript) Link *Yuna's First Hearth's Warming Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Short Films